


How to Show Him You Love Him

by caswell



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, theres too many things to tag i cba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actions speak louder than words, and both Shiro and Kuroh know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Make Him Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! This is a gift for my boyfriend Howl, the Kuroh to my Shiro. Happy birthday honey!!! <3 Sorry it's not 100% finished yet... Also, inspired by this post: http://anamanayamaguchi.tumblr.com/post/100677798008  
> ...Do they eat pancakes in Japan?

The first thing Shiro registers when he wakes up is 18 little claws poking into his back. The second was the scent of something warm and buttery, and he sat up quickly- immediately regretting it, since Neko dug her claws into his skin so she wouldn't slip off. He winced, ran a hand through his hair, and mumbled, "What's going on?"

He felt a weight next to him, and opened his eyes to see Neko now sitting by him, now in human form. "Kurosuke's making pancakes!" she chirped with a grin. "We were waiting for you to wake up!"

Shiro peered at the clock- 12:14 P.M. "Jeez," he said, "it  _is_ a little late, huh?" He stretched his arms above his head- flinching as he heard a  _pop-_ before slipping out of bed and padding towards the kitchen. When he poked his head through the entryway, his heart skipped a beat: there was Kuroh, ever-loyal Kuroh, toiling away over the stove, loose strands of hair tucked neatly behind his ear.  _Is this domesticity?,_ he wondered, as his chest fluttered for God knows what reason.

As Shiro peered in on him, Kuroh glanced over towards him, and straightened up. "Ah, Shiro, good morning," he said. A serene smile spread across his face, and he turned back quickly to the stove to hide it. "I'm cooking breakfast for us all, but it's not quite-"

Kuroh was interrupted by a sudden, soft kiss on his cheek, and the words caught in his throat. "Shiro...?"

"Ah, sorry!" Shiro exclaimed, and flashed him an apologetic smile. "I just wanted to thank you..."

Kuroh touched his cheek gently, and was silent for a moment. "You're welcome," he said finally. The smile returned, making his features look even more...

 _Beautiful,_ Shiro thought to himself in wonder.  _He really is beautiful._


	2. Write Him Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a sleepy Tuesday morning when the first letter appears in Shiro's closet.

It's a sleepy Tuesday morning when the first letter appears in Shiro's closet. The envelope is laid neatly on the top shelf, not marked with a name or any other distinguishing features. Shiro picked it up, turning it over in his hands to inspect it before opening it and pulling out the letter. It was written in an elegant, scrawling hand, which he recognized immediately as Kuroh's.

_Shiro:_

_I won't have a chance to see you until this evening; I have several errands to run, and most are rather time-consuming. Tell me if you need anything._

_\- Kuroh_

Shiro noted it dully- his mind, as it always had been recently, was on other things. He set it aside and reached for his clothes.

 

Another morning after a night of fitful sleep. Absentmindedly, Shiro opened up his closet- and noticed another letter, outwardly identical to the last. He can hear Kuroh in the kitchen, so it can't be another heads-up that he'll be out. Curiosity piqued, Shiro grabbed it and slipped the paper out from the envelope.

_Shiro,_

_I wanted to remind you that I'm proud of you and your hard work- though it may sound awkward, with me being your follower. Your determination is admirable, and I apologize for ever doubting the goodness of your heart. You will think of a solution. Stay positive._

_-Kuroh_

There was something scribbled out just before Kuroh's signature, to the point of being unreadable.

Shiro re-read and re-re-read the note, feeling a blush spreading over his cheeks- until a shout from the kitchen shocked him back to his senses. "Coming!" he called back, and scrambled to the table.

  
The letters kept coming, waiting for Shiro on the shelf of his closet each morning. His heart raced with a nervous excitement every time he went to grab his clothes. Shiro figured that maybe he should think about why that was, but like everything else, introspection could wait. It wasn't an important issue, but... he couldn't help noticing the way blood rushed to his cheeks when he read Kuroh's delicately written notes, and how his hands shook as he opened them. To be fair, they  _were_ worthy of being blushed at. As the days passed, the subject of Kuroh's notes went from Shiro's determination, to his kindheartedness, and now to his admirability and talent. That black smudge appeared on some of them, again, right at the end of the letter. Until one day, when it wasn't crossed out.

_Shiro,_

_Thank you for being a person worthy of the title 'King'. The Yashiro Isana I first met was clever, yes, but... you have brown to be more strong-hearted, courageous, and thoughtful than I could ever have imagined. I'm glad to be your clansman, and even more glad to be your friend._

_I love you, Shiro._

_-Kuroh_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sdgfdg so this was written when shiro hadn't found a solution to the situation with jungle and the slates  
> ...so dont mind


	3. Give Him Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As long as I don't burn the dorm down, I'll probably be alright, he thought to himself.

"Shiro, Shirooo," Neko asked, bouncing up and down on her heels, "what're you doing?"

"I'm making cookies," Shiro mumbled. He peered at the tiny print of the instructions on a tub of dough. "I've never baked before, but it can't be  _that_ hard, right?"  _As long as I don't burn the dorm down, I'll probably be alright,_ he thought to himself.

Neko giggled. "Well, I believe in you, Shiro!" She poked at one of the balls of dough on the metal sheet. "Why, though?"

Shiro slapped her hand away. "Well... I thought maybe to reply Kuroh," he said. The slightest hint of a blush crept onto his cheeks. "I mean... he does so much, you know? There's a reason I call him my wife."

"Hmm... you're right about that," Neko said with a nod. She grinned. "Good luck!"

 

Kuroh knew it was going to be a long day when he approached the dorm room/clan headquarters and noticed a strong burning smell that permeated the air. With an exasperated sigh, he stuck the key in the lock and pushed it open, bracing himself for whatever might be happening inside. He immediately discovered the source: laying on the stove was a warped, partially melted cookie sheet with burnt, black lumps of... _something_ stuck to it. Kuroh looked to the entryway between the kitchen and the living room, where Shiro was standing, a guilty look on his face. "Shiro...?"

Shiro laughed nervously. "I, um... I tried to make cookies?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. "I thought, since you always make food for me..."

Sighing again, Kuroh shut the door behind him and picked up the sheet and, after looking around a moment, a wide, rounded knife. He began to scrape the "cookies"- if they could be called that- off of the sheet, sending crumbs falling to the floor. "At least help me clean," he muttered. "Get the broom." A few moments later, Shiro bent down next to him, sweeping the crumbs into a pile. "But," Kuroh said with a soft smile, "I appreciate the thought."


	4. Give Him Mix CDs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft orchestral music filled the room when Kuroh drowsily opened his eyes one morning.

Soft orchestral music filled the room when Kuroh drowsily opened his eyes one morning. The melodic chords threatened to lull him back to sleep, and he almost let them, before he remembered his responsibilities. Instead, he stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Shiro?" he asked. "What's the music for?"

Shiro, who was already rummaging through his closet, straightened up and turned towards him. "Ah, good morning!" he said brightly. "Uh, I woke up early, and thought I might put some music on... did I wake you up?"

Kuroh shook his head. "No, no, it's fine..." He tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear absentmindedly. "What song is this...?"

Shiro cocked his head in mild disbelief. "What, you've never heard this? It's An die Freude, by Beethoven." He laughed sheepishly. "Oh, right... I'm old." He paused, then added, "And also German."

"I-It's not like I'm  _uncultured,"_ Kuroh said defensively. "I just don't listen to music very often." It's true; Ichigen Miwa never really had an interest in it, so aside from his very young years, Kuroh hadn't really been exposed to much.

"A tragedy!" Shiro, never afraid to be dramatic, fell backwards onto his bed, throwing an arm across his eyes. "I gotta fix this!"

 

Kuroh had mostly forgotten that morning's events by the next day- until a plain white CD case was dropped in front of him unceremoniously. He looked up from the book he was reading to see Shiro staring down at him, an expectant look in his eyes. "Shiro," Kuroh asked, "what is this?"

"It's a mix CD," Shiro said with a smile. "Kusanagi helped me make it. I don't know how to do many tech-y things..." He trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "A-anyway... I was just thinking, since you don't listen to music much, I could share some with you...?"

Kuroh picked up the case and flipped it over- sure enough, there was a small note on the back.

_Kuroh-_

_Hope you like this music; it's old and nerdy, but it's been my favorite since I was young. Please give it a try!!!_

_\- Shiro ♥_

"Cute," he mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."


	5. Sing to Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a pity, Kuroh thought, that he never sings any other time.

Yashiro Isana sings in the shower.

Kuroh is fully aware of that, but he's never stopped and listened before, because even he can acknowledge that it would be kinda creepy. Sometimes it's hard to ignore, though. Shiro's not a very shy person, so it's loud- louder than the pitter-patter of the water on the floor. Surprisingly, it wasn't annoying... it was actually rather calming.  _It's a pity,_ Kuroh thought,  _that he never sings any other time._

"You sound like an angel." The compliment slipped out involuntarily one day as Shiro walked out of the bathroom. He was drying his damp hair with a towel, but stopped and turned to Kuroh when he heard him, and raised his eyebrows. Kuroh's face flushed, and he tried to backpedal."I wasn't trying to listen, I just..."

"It's okay, Kuroh," Shiro said, cutting him off. He smiled warmly, and Kuroh relaxed. "I'm flattered." With a blush of his own, he added, "That's a really sweet thing to say..."

"Well, it's true," Kuroh replied, and smiled back. "Were you ever in a choir?"

"I'm not sure," Shiro said, shrugging. "My memories are still a little... fuzzy. I'm kind of a geezer, remember. ...I wonder if I'd have time to join a choir here eventually..."

"You could sing for me," Kuroh blurted, then withdrew into himself in self-consciousness. "If you want to..."

"There's no need to be shy, Kuroh," Shiro said with a laugh. "We're friends, so if you want me to sing for you, then I will. But, um..." He scratched his cheek. "What should I sing?"

Kuroh rose to his feet and moved closer to Shiro. "It doesn't really matter to me," he said, and, mustering up his courage, he kissed him on the corner of the mouth. "But, Shiro," he said, "make it sweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth noting that these don't really take place in any particular order ;;"


	6. "I miss you." "I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first one to say it out loud is Shiro.

"I love you."

The first one to say it out loud is Shiro. It's a quiet night in the summertime, the only sound to be heard being the crying of the cicadas. The two of them are sitting back to back on the bed, Shiro reading a collection of classic short stories, and Kuroh jotting down haiku (and occasionally scratching them out in frustration.) There's no prompting, no conversation, just a declaration of affection.

"E-excuse me?" Kuroh stammered. He put down his pen and paper and turned towards Shiro.

Shiro didn't look up from his book. "I said, 'I love you', Kuroh."

Kuroh's chest felt tight and achy, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. His palms, suddenly, were slick with sweat. He coughed awkwardly. "I- I love you too, Shiro."

Shiro reached his hand behind him and found Kuroh's, lacing his own fingers into the spaces between his. He threw on a mask of calmness, partly for Kuroh's sake but mostly for his own, to calm his throbbing heart. "I _really_ love you," he repeated, managing to keep a steady voice.

Kuroh was silent for a moment. "I love you, Shiro," he said eventually, then chuckled. "I think maybe I always have." It's true, and it's why he hates thinking back to the day they met. The thought of having nearly killed this...  _precious_ person is hard to handle, even if Shiro's immortal.

Shiro doesn't respond, but began to rub the back of Kuroh's hand with his thumb. (He couldn't tell, of course, but Kuroh's heart began to flutter painfully in his chest.) Nothing was said for a few minutes before Shiro spoke up again. "And... I missed you, Kuroh." This time, his voice began to crack, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "I kept thinking... what if something happened to you while I was gone? What if I never got to tell you how I feel?"

"You won't lose me," Kuroh said firmly. "That's a promise, Yashiro Isana." He gripped Shiro's hand tightly in his, and the room returned to quietness.


	7. Kiss Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship was quiet, made up of stolen glances, awkward blushes, soft fingers brushing against each other.

There were no confessions when Kuroh and Shiro first kissed. There was no need. Their relationship was quiet, made up of stolen glances, awkward blushes, soft fingers brushing against each other. It was slow atfirst- they all had business to take care of- but it escalated day by day until Kuroh finally made his move one night in the late winter.

It's at the end of another long day. Shiro felt like sleeping for an hour or 50, but Kuroh insisted that he get some food in his system, so instead he was seated at the table with a bowl of rice. Kuroh had become an ever-present companion, just like Neko, who still occasionally took the form of a cat and sat on his shoulder. When Kuroh sat down next to him, Shiro said nothing, but reclined into him slightly.

"...Are you alright, Shiro?" Kuroh asked after a few moments of silence. He began to run his fingers through Shiro's hair.

"I'm okay," Shiro said, after swallowing the last of the rice. "Just a little fatigued." He leaned further into Kuroh's touch until his head rested against his shoulder. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"O-oh, yes," Kuroh replied haltingly, a hint of guilt in his voice. "Sorry for keeping you."

Shiro gave a small laugh. "Hey, lighten up. It's fine, I get it, you're just looking out for me." He made a move to get up, but Kuroh gripped his wrist firmly. Shiro looked back at him and blinked in confusion. "What is it, Kuroh?"

"I lied," Kuroh said. "There's on more thing." He breathed deeply, nervously, and then pulled Shiro close and pressed their lips together.

Shiro's eyes widened in delighted surprise, then drifted shut as he kissed back, after so many long months of only entertaining the thought in secret. It ended far too soon, though, when Kuroh leaned back, putting an unbearable amount of space between the two of them.

"Shiro," he murmured, "you really should go to sleep now. You've been working hard."

Shiro frowned for a moment, then nodded. "Y-you're right," he mumbled.  _Not that I'll be able to sleep after that,_ he added internally. It was probably needless to say. With a bit of longing in his still-pounding heart, he retreated to the bed. Kuroh watched, then turned away and covered his mouth, blushing deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thiiiis is the reason I needed to make a note about chronological order.


	8. Take Him to Your Favorite Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharing a heart was new, and having a quiet space to himself didn't seem that important anymore.

It occurred to Shiro quite suddenly that he's never taken Kuroh up to the rooftop of Ashinaka. It had always been 'his place'- though of course, Neko accompanied before everything started going awry the previous year- but Kuroh had found a place in Shiro's heart. Without realizing it, Shiro had started regarding the rooftop sanctuary as 'their' spot, even if Kuroh probably didn't even know that it existed. Sharing a heart was new, and having a quiet space to himself didn't seem important anymore. 

After lunch one day, Shiro laced his fingers between Kuroh's and gestured with his head for him to listen. Kuroh leaned in to listen to Shiro's request. "There's someplace I want to show you," Shiro said quietly. "Come with me." 

It didn't take long, even on foot, to reach the seclusion of the rooftop. It may have been an illusion spawned by Shiro's fondness of both the solitude and Kuroh, but the sun felt warmer on his back, and the air tasted a bit sweeter. Kuroh looked around the roof, then to the bright blue sky above. "It's beautiful," he murmured. "How did you find this?"

Shiro shrugged. "I already knew where it was when I came to this body. It must be one of Neko's false memories." He tugged at Kuroh's hand. "C'mon, lay down with me."

The surface of the rooftop was comfortably warm, and it would be easy to imagine that they were on the beach if he hadn't been flat and hard. Shiro gave a contended sigh and snuggled up to Kuroh. "It's nice up here, huh?"

Kuroh nodded, unable to take his eyes off of Shiro's peaceful smile. "Yes," he replied softly, "it's... very nice."


	9. Fix His Jacket Hood If It's out of Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Satisfied now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this looks decent, I'm posting it from mobile |D;;

Neither Shiro nor Kuroh had ever seen a harsher winter. The weatherman on the news said it was a "polar vortex", which wasn't a term Shiro was too familiar with, but it sounded pretty bad, and it certainly  _felt_ awful. Not just the snow, which wasn't too big of a deal- it wasn't their job to get it out of the way, after all- but the wind was painfully cold, and the frigid air made him cough. Naturally, and luckily, Kuroh's mother hen instincts kicked in.

"Put your hood up," he said firmly to Shiro. It was a freezing, windy day, but Kuroh had to pick up groceries, and Shiro was tired of being inside all day. It took a while, but eventually Shiro convinced him to let him come along.

Shiro looked up at Kuroh and blinked. "My hood? But I'm fine." That was clearly a lie; his cheeks were pink from the cold, and his nose was running a bit.

Kuroh frowned in equal parts concern and frustration. "Shiro, you're  _not_ fine, you could catch a cold." He tugged the hood of Shiro's coat over his head, and Shiro squeaked in surprise.

"Satisfied now?" he mumbled through the furry lining.

 

Chilly walks in the city became their habit. ("We've faced worse than the cold," Shiro pointed out to a reluctant Kuroh.) They both bundled up in scarves and mittens, but still, Shiro would never put up his jacket hood.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Kuroh demanded, pulling up Shiro's hood for what seemed like the hundredth time.  


Shiro spat out the fur that caught in his mouth. "I'm not! I swear!" He shoved his gloved hands deep into his pockets. "I'm just a little forgetful. C'mon, you know that about me."

"You've gotten better," Kuroh replied. A few minutes later, he continued, "I have a theory."

Shiro fidgeted nervously. "A theory? G-go ahead."

"You remember that you  _should-_ or, rather, that I want you- put up your hood. But..." Kuroh chuckled at the thought. "You like it when I put it up, because you like having your hair touched."

Shiro blushed, and turned away to hide it. "Ya caught me," he said, resigned. "I can't help it... I'm a hopeless romantic. Also, my hair is really soft. I'm kinda doing you a favor here."

Kuroh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I was joking, Shiro. ...You really like having your hair being touched that much?"

"What, you were kidding!?" Shiro squawked. "I wasnt!" He fell silent for a few moments before mumbling, "Yeah, I do..." Then, almost inaudibly, he added, "Your hands are warm, and gentle."

Kuroh thought for a few seconds, and then pushed Shiro's hood back again. "Just this once," he grumbled, running his fingers through Shiro's silky white hair.


	10. Cook for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That excited expression made it almost, almost about half worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, publishing this from mobile  
> It's 4am  
> I hate myself

"Kuroh. Kuroh. I'm hungry."

The clock on the wall read 3AM. 

The look in Kuroh's eyes read murder.

 

Shiro had forgotten to eat. All three meals. 

"I leave for  _one day,"_ Kuroh muttered, "and you forget to  _eat?"_

"So maybe I'm a little forgetful," Shiro said, smiling sheepishly. "...Or dependent. Or forgetful  _and_ dependent."

Kuroh rolled his eyes. 

They were laying on their tiny bed, Shiro with his head on Kuroh's chest and Neko tucked up behind his knees. Shiro looked up at Kuroh with pleading eyes. "Kurooooh, will you cook for me?"

"Yashiro Isana. It is 3 in the morning. I am  _not_ cooking for you." Kuroh closed his eyes again, still frowning. "Please, will you go to sleep?"

"But I'm hungry!" Shiro protested. His stomach echoed him with a loud rumble. "C'mon... for your king?"

Kuroh cracked one eye open again, and sighed in resignation. "I think I've discovered a new meaning of the nickname 'Black Dog'."

 

3:10 AM.

Slow with drowsiness, Kuroh slaved over the stove, praying silently that he wouldn't wake up the other inhabitants of the dormitory. Shiro leaned against the counter, head on top of his crossed arms, watching Kuroh intently. That excited expression made it almost,  _almost_ about half worth it. At this point, he was fueled by pure devotion alone. 

 

3:30 AM.

When Kuroh finally set Shiro's plate in front of him, the boy's eyes lit up in delight, and Kuroh's heart skipped a beat. It took a few moments to realize that Shiro was saying 'thank you' several times, looking more and more concerned with each repetition. "O-oh," Kuroh said finally, "you're welcome."

 

4:00 AM.

Everything was quiet again.

Shiro's head rested on Kuroh's slowly rising and falling chest. Kuroh was nearly asleep, but he woke up a bit when he heard Shiro murmur, "Why are you so good?"

"What do you mean?" Kuroh whispered back.

"You made me dinner at 3 AM. You cook almost  _all_ my meals for me, actually. And you kiss me a lot, and pet my hair. I dont get it. Why?"

"I thought it was obvious," Kuroh said softly. "It's because I love you."


End file.
